Sporting activities are frequently observed, tracked and recorded. Such tracking generally requires either an observer to record the results of the sporting activities or requires the sporting activity participant to either remember his or her results for subsequent recordation or to continuously interrupt the sporting activity to record the results during the sporting activity.